Neuromodulation, which involves delivering electrical impulses to neural target sites, has become an important therapeutic method and is an option when other forms of treatment, such as drug administration, are ineffective. Neuromodulation has revolutionized the treatment of several neurological disorders, such as movement disorders and chronic pain and has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6885,888 for treating heart contractility. Technical and mechanical limitations, however, create obstacles to the final application of such methods in patients. For example, one obstacle is in the invasive nature of neuromodulation, which requires open surgery.
As such, there is a need for further approaches for neuromodulation, particularly minimally invasive approaches.